Twelve episodes of Jesse
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: Moments from the first twelve episodes of season 2 with a little added Jesse St James.


Okay, I miss Jesse. I admit it, I have a problem. lol. Anyway this idea came while I was rewatching some season two episodes. What if Jesse kept popping up? Either in conversation or in person, for some I might just check in with things on his side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... if I did Jesse would never leave.

* * *

AUDITION

Rachel and Finn sat on her couch watching T.V. Rachel's thoughts were consumed with what had happened that day. Because of her actions, Vocal Adrenaline now had Sunshine and although she had apologised, none of New Directions were willing to hear her out.

Finn too, was thinking about what had happened.

"You know I forgive you Rach, but Vocal Adrenaline are stronger now than ever." He said in a worried tone.

She laughed. "No they're not."

"They have Sunshine and she was really good."

"She's not better than Jesse." Rachel said, instantly knowing it was a mistake by the look on Finn's face.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Whatever happened between him and me you can't deny that he's an amazing performer, but more importantly, he's ruthless. I know that first hand. Sunshine couldn't handle what I did to her, she's too nice, how will she be able to cope with the competitiveness of Vocal Adrenaline?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Why? It just means we don't have to worry as much. They might be stronger now than they were without Jesse but they're definitely not stronger than when they had him. Not to mention that Sunshine might not even last there."

"You're defending Jesse!"

"No! I'm defending his talent. You didn't get to ever really see him perform but believe me he's better than Sunshine but now we have an edge. Jesse and I are similar, we'd do anything to win, I wouldn't say I'm as extreme as him but it's true. Now they have Sunshine but New Directions still has me, right now that's our edge."

"I can't believe your saying these things. This guy egged you, broke your heart, only dated you to mess with us."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! Rachel, how can you be in denial about this?"

"He had an ulterior motive, yes but it wasn't to mess with New Directions. Shelby sent him to lead me to her. The rest was just an escalation of their usual funkification and his need to prove loyalty."

"You're actually defending him right now and how do you know this. Do you still talk to him?"

"No! Shelby told me, he'd tried calling to explain but I wouldn't pick up so he passed the message through Shelby. Believe me, I did not want to hear it but I'm glad I did and I believe her. It makes it hurt a little less and isn't that a good thing."

"You're forgetting about how much he hurt you."

"No I'm not, but hearing that he did actually care about me and hadn't planned all that from the beginning was a small consolation that I needed."

Finn just looked at her incredulously. "Have you forgiven him?"

"No." She spoke unsurely. "But I do understand it."

Finn never brought up the conversation again but she was also careful to not mention Jesse again.

Jesse sat in his dorm room at UCLA reading over some notes he had made in a lecture when in phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Chris from new directions. He hadn't spoken to him in a while and picked up.

"Hey"

They had the regular catch up chat until Chris interrupted.

"Oh yeah, the real reason I called. I thought you might enjoy this."

"Go on." Jesse prodded.

"We have a new lead. A girl, Sunshine something. Pretty good, but the best part is how we got her."

"How?"

"Stole her from New Directions." He laughed and Jesse forced himself to make a sound, trying not to think of how disappointed Rachel would be now. "Well, really Rachel Berry practically gift wrapped her for us."

Jesse's breath caught in his throat. "What do you mean?"

"Wait for it..." Chris built the suspense. "She sent the girl to a crack house!"

"What?" Jesse was genuinely laughing this time.

"I guess she didn't want to share her spotlight or something." Jesse smiled, why hadn't he realised that straight away. "Anyway, after she did this the girl was ready to jump ship. But if she can't handle Berry I don't know how long she'll last."

"I don't know, Rachel is pretty focused on her goals. She's do anything to stop them going off course."

"You miss her?" Chris asked. He was the only one at VA who Jesse would really consider a friend and had told everything to.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Alright dude, before this becomes to chick flick, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye Chris."

Jesse smiled when he hung up. Rachel never failed to amuse him, she was worse than him sometimes. He couldn't imagine her egging someone though, he thought guiltily. Deciding it was about time to at least consider getting in touch he sent her a text.

_Incredible. x_

Rachel felt her phone vibrate and opened the text. She had deleted his number but there was no doubting who this was from, she smiled. At least there was someone who understood.

BRITNEY/BRITTANY

Since that first text, Jesse and Rachel would text back and forth. It was never really anything that needed a reply, so there wasn't really conversation. It was just if one of them heard something the other would like, they would text it.

Rachel laid down to go to sleep, still completely disturbed by what she had found out today. She smiled when she imagined what Jesse's reaction would be and it was this that spurred her to text him.

_Jacob was caught naked, masturbating to a picture of me by Sue Sylvester in the school library. Eww x_

Rachel sent the message and waited for a reply, she was sure this would evoke one but there was nothing. At least not until she was woken by her phone ringing on her bedside table two hours later. Reaching blindly for her phone she answered, hoping that the sound hadn't woken up her fathers.

"Are you serious?" Was the only thing she heard. Her breath hitching at the sound of his voice. It had been too long.

"Jesse, it's one in the morning!" She moaned exasperatedly.

"Sorry, I can hang up if you want."

"No, it's alright. I'm awake now." She teased, pretending to sound upset. She heard his laugh and nearly melted but mentally slapped herself. She wouldn't let him do this to her again.

"So, how exactly did this happen. I mean I can sympathise-"

"Eww, Jesse!"

"But what made him so desperate that he couldn't wait until he got home?" He carried on, ignoring her.

"It might be because I was wearing an outfit highly reminiscent of Britney Spears in her Baby, One more time video."

"Glee club? And can you send me a picture."

"Okay you're bordering Jacob territory now." She laughed. "And kind of. Shue refuses to do any Britney numbers but we all went to the dentist and had these hallucinations, but mostly it was because Santana was making fun of me and I wanted to prove that I was hot."

"Anyone who can't see that must be blind, Rach."

"Quit the sweet talking St. James."

He laughed again.

"Well I better let you get back to sleep." He spoke softly, his deep voice washing over her.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Okay goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They each hung up the phone and Rachel lay there, unable to sleep. She decided to text him again.

_It was nice speaking to you. x_

His reply came seconds later.

_We should do it again sometime. How's friday night? ;) Can we start over? x_

_As friends? x_

_Of course. I know you're taken, but I miss talking to you. x_

_How do I know that I can trust you this time? x_

Neither of them could believe that they were having this conversation via text message.

_I don't know how I can prove it to you but I promise not to hurt you and I'm sorry that I ever did. x_

_Okay. We'll give it a try. Friday sounds great. x_

_

* * *

_I figured, I'd do two episodes in each chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and reviews are very much appreciated.

=]


End file.
